Presença
by Tha Black
Summary: Talvez fosse o modo como ele sorria ou como deixava a fumaça do cigarro cair. Talvez o jeito que se pegava observando-o, ou o simples fato de que ele lhe proporcionou felicidade.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o **I Challenge de Romance** do Aliança3Vassouras. O drink "Rhythm and Blues" é da música "A Shot Of Rhythm And Blues" by The Beatles. Música utilizada é "Nothing Like You and I" by The Perishers. Contém Slash - dois homens se pegando. O aviso foi dado. XD

* * *

**Presença**  
por Luna Black

* * *

_"We spent some time  
Nós passamos um tempo  
Together walking  
Juntos andando  
Spent some time just talking  
Passamos um tempo apenas conversando  
About who we were  
Sobre quem nós éramos  
You held my hand so very tightly  
Você segurou minha mão tão apertado  
And told me what we  
E me falou sobre o que  
Could be dreaming of  
Nós poderíamos estar sonhando  
There's nothing like you and I  
Não há nada como você e eu__"_

* * *

- Quando tudo começou? - repeti a pergunta, confuso. - Eu não sei ao certo... Mas acho que foi quando ele foi trabalhar comigo. Antes daquele dia tudo ia bem... - respondi incerto. De certa forma, estava angustiado.

**- Flashback -**

_- Senhor Potter? __Seu novo estagiário chegou. - avisou-me Norman, a secretária._

_- Mande-o entrar. - eu terminava de assinar alguns papéis. Levantei-me, apoiando as mãos na mesa. Norman abriu a porta e ele entrou. Permaneci paralisado por alguns segundos, esperando a hora que dissessem que aquilo era uma piada. Bem, ninguém apareceu e eu engoli em seco. - Draco Malfoy._

_- Harry Potter. - respondeu com escárnio, caminhando até mim e estendendo sua mão. Eu, desconcertado, apertei sua mão._

**- Fim do flashback - **

- Certo. Tudo começou com o aperto de mão. - decidi-me e soltei o ar. - Ele tinha um aperto forte... Mas não era como se tentasse quebrar meus dedos, como ele faria se fosse algum tempo atrás. Era como se quisesse esconder toda a insegurança que sentia.

**- Flashback - **

_Eu estava quieto e sabia que estava sendo observado por ele. Examinava alguns papéis e todas aquelas letras pareciam se embaralhar em uma brincadeira. Eu não lia nada, eu apenas fingia, para não ter que olhar aquela imensidão cinza à minha frente._

_Pigarreei e virei a folha, despreocupadamente. Passei os olhos de forma rápida e descontraída e estiquei as folhas para ele, como se já conhecesse seu conteúdo. Ele me fitou, relaxado, e ao pegar as folhas tocou em minha mão. _

_Ele sorriu. Draco Malfoy sorriu enigmaticamente para mim e sem qualquer motivo aparente. Decerto minha mente começava a pregar algumas peças e eu estava tendo alucinações. Já era tarde da noite, e eu trabalhava sem parar há dias._

_Ele folheava as páginas concentrado. Eu podia ver a linha que seus lábios formavam e como sua testa se contraía de vez em quando. Draco ergueu os olhos e me pegou o observando. Mais do rápido eu desviei os olhos para uma peça em cima da mesa, algo que não havia sido interessante até aquele dia._

_- Você se importa? - ele me perguntou, mostrando o maço de cigarros. Era óbvio que eu me importava, mas meu corpo não atendeu as exigências do meu cérebro e simplesmente minha cabeça se balançou negativamente. – Claro que não._

_Novamente ele sorriu. Desta vez, um sorriso verdadeiro, sem toda aquela acidez que ele frequentemente usava quando estudávamos juntos. Pegou um isqueiro prata e acendeu um cigarro. _

_- Não sabia que você fumava. – Disse, perplexo. Nunca havia ouvido falar em um puro-sangue que fumasse._

_- Não sabia que minha vida lhe interessava._

_Era um mau hábito, obviamente. Porém Draco Malfoy sempre tivera maus hábitos e aquele parecia ser o menor de todos. Ele segurava as folhas com uma mão e brincava com os cigarros nos dedos. _

**- Fim do Flashback -**

- Talvez fosse toda a nicotina... - eu disse inseguro.

- Você fuma? - me perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça negando, ao que ele anotou algo na prancheta.

- Era como se um magnetismo fizesse nossas mãos e corpos se esbarrarem... - continuei calmamente.

**- Flashback - **

_Eu sempre estava me desculpando quando, sem querer, encostava-me nele. Mas sua resposta me intrigava, porque ele permanecia em silêncio, apenas com seus olhares e seus sorrisos misteriosos._

_Nós caminhávamos até um café que ficava algumas quadras do escritório de advocacia. Eu aproveitava que meus cabelos estavam um pouco grandes e escondia a cicatriz da testa, porém nunca havia conseguido deixar eles completamente alinhados como os de Draco. _

_E estávamos contra a neblina. O cabelo loiro dele permanecia parado e a umidade do ar deixava o meu estático, com vários fios arrepiados. Ele permanecia com aquele sorriso que tanto me intrigava. _

_- Seu cabelo. – Ele apontou com os dedos que seguravam outro cigarro._

_Passei as mãos tentando controlar aqueles fios, sem sucesso. Ele riu. Meu embaraço obviamente o estava divertindo. Suspirei e desisti._

_Antigamente eu não dormia por trabalhar demais, agora não dormia por estar ansioso demais pelo dia seguinte, esperando por novos olhares, sorrisos e toques. Eu estava começando a enlouquecer._

_E Draco parecia achar graça e desconfiava que eu fosse algum tipo de palhaço. Aquele silêncio era como se não tínhamos nada mais a dizer, como se já tivéssemos dito tudo. Não havíamos dito uma só palavra depois que saímos e mesmo assim aparentávamos pessoas que não precisavam mais falar para se entender. _

**- Fim do Flashback -**

- Você começou a se sentir estranho apenas depois de tê-lo visto em seu escritório? - perguntou analisando-me.

- Não, necessariamente. - respondi. - Mas o modo como ela estava me tratando me deixava... tentado.

**- Flashback -**

_Pedimos dois cafés e enquanto esperávamos, ele cruzou os braços. Eu insisti e paguei nosso café. Saímos e cortamos caminho por um parque._

_- Eu tenho que te pagar. - Draco disse simplesmente._

_- Não precisa se preocupar. - respondi com a voz rouca._

_- Não estou me preocupando. - ele insistiu e eu dei de ombros. - Vamos jantar hoje. - eu estava paralisado, mas minhas pernas continuavam se movendo._

_- Certo... - eu teria dito não, mas não foi isso que minha boca disse. _

**- Fim do Flashback -**

- Você é casado? - ele me perguntou.

- Não... - estava desanimado. - Tive apenas dois envolvimentos amorosos que tiveram fins trágicos... Para mim.

- Medo de se envolver? – indagou e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Eu me envolvi! - defendi-me. - Mas não deu muito certo...

- E por isso parou de tentar?

- Por isso eu descobri que estava muito bem sozinho. - retruquei e ele sorriu.

- O senhor parece preocupado. - afirmou e eu dei de ombros.

- Então aconteceu o jantar... - continuei.

**- Flashback -**

_Draco estava dentro do carro. Entrei. Ao fechar a porta o perfume dele me despertou e eu olhei... Fascinado. Diariamente ele usava uma fragrância leve, mas hoje ela era forte. Ele começou a dirigir e nossas mãos se tocaram por alguns segundos, eu detive-me e não pedi desculpas. _

_Ele parecia ter agradecido mentalmente por aquilo. Seus loiros platinados estavam impecavelmente alinhados e eu tinha vontade de cheirar sua pele, de sentir de perto seu perfume. Passei as mãos pelos cabelos, em um ato comum de quando estava. _

_- Por que o carro?_

_- Porque vamos a um lugar trouxa. Não podemos chegar lá e aparentar que viemos andando._

_Estacionou o carro em um chique restaurante francês e nós descemos. Draco possuía reservas, desconfiei que alguma mulher o houvesse dispensado e assim ele havia me convidado para não jantar sozinho e não perder as reservas._

_Pedimos o jantar e comemos calmamente. Uma banda tocava, deixando tudo mais agradável. Era quase uma desculpa para não precisarmos falar sobre coisas fúteis. _

_Draco acendeu seu cigarro. No íntimo, eu acreditava que ele sabia que eu detestava cigarros. O cheiro, a fumaça, o ato, os riscos para a saúde. Mas ele tinha certo interesse na forma que eu o observava, prestando atenção no movimento único que ele fazia e a fumaça caía demoradamente. Era como se aquilo só acontecesse com ele e eu necessitava observá-lo._

_Uma melodia dançante começou a tocar e não pude deixar de notar Draco afastando a cadeira e se levantando. E lá vinha aquele sorriso enigmático e eu totalmente desnorteado, o vendo andar até a pista._

_Ele se movia e meu olhar estava preso nele, em seus movimentos. Eu era um péssimo dançarino e não deixaria Draco descobrir isto. E definitivamente não sabia porque me importava tanto com o que ele pudesse pensar, mas eu me importava e então continuei a observá-lo._

_Draco andou até o balcão do bar e voltou com uma bebida. Outra melodia dançante começava e ele me estendeu a bebida._

_- Rhythm and blues. - informou e eu bebi de uma vez. - Essa música é boa. Vamos para a pista, Potter? - eu negaria, negaria até a morte. – Deixe-me comprovar minha tese que você dança como uma garota._

_Mas quando me dei conta estava me remexendo com Draco ao meu lado, as luzes eram fortes e a bebida fazia efeito. E então estávamos cantando juntamente com a música, sem nos importar se éramos bons ou não nisso. A melodia apossara-se completamente de nós, dançávamos a batida do som._

_Eu sorria para ele e ele para mim. O efeito passava rapidamente e eu sentia meus pés voltando a se movimentar atrapalhadamente._

_- Como era mesmo o nome da bebida? - perguntei me inclinando sobre ele._

_- Uma dose foi o suficiente. - ele disse e me puxou pelo braço. _

_Draco acertou a conta e nós saímos do restaurante. Entramos na Mercedes dele e chegamos a minha casa. Saí do carro, não havia lua no céu e por isso as estrelas brilhavam mais forte. _

**- Fim do Flashback -**

- Em nenhuma noite antes de ele aparecer as estrelas me pareceram daquela forma. – eu disse com angústia. – Depois daquela noite algo havia mudado...

**- Flashback -**

_Entramos pelas portas do fundo, ele havia me seguido. Não sabia por que, mas a luz das estrelas me atraía. Não mais que os olhos de Draco, porém. Deitei na grama e o vi fazer o mesmo ao meu lado._

_Olhamos para as estrelas. Estávamos olhando juntos para a mesma direção e naquele momento foi o que importou. _

_- Uma estrela-cadente! Faça um pedido, Potter. – apesar do tom ácido, a menção do meu nome dita por ele só me fez desejar que aquela distância entre nós diminuísse. _

_Ele virou-se de lado e segurou minha mão fortemente._

_- Draco... - minha voz morreu._

_- Cale a boca e se renda. - ele disse, mas antes que eu pudesse processar o total significado daquelas palavras, a luz das estrelas sumia e apenas um par de olhos me fitava. – É o que você quer._

_E muito antes de poder protestar, Draco inclinou-se sobre meu corpo e me beijou. Eu deixei que a língua dele invadisse minha boca e nunca senti um gosto tão adocicado, um gosto de mel... Mais doce e embriagador que qualquer vinho existente._

_Minhas mãos adquiriram vida própria e começaram a se movimentar pelas costas dele, pelo corpo dele. Eu sentia algo no estômago, algo que repuxava e me deixava como se tivesse... Borboletas._

_Aquilo me assustou tanto que o empurrei para o lado, correndo para dentro da casa e fechando a porta com um grande estrondo. Deixei-me escorregar por ela e fiquei ali, parado._

_- Abra a porta, Harry. - disse e eu ainda podia escutar suas risadas. - Eu posso escutar sua respiração atrás da porta. - disse divertido, ele havia acendido um cigarro. Permaneci em silêncio, tentando não respirar, tentando não aspirar a fumaça tóxica. - Tudo bem, então... Quando você quiser conversar... Sabe onde estou. - eu respirei finalmente, mas ainda permaneciam os vestígios do beijo dele. _

**- Fim do flashback - **

- Então... Eu comecei a delirar. - eu disse preocupado. - Ouvia sons de risos, sombras de amor tocavam meus ouvidos. E eu estava acordado! - exclamei. - Isto me convidava e... - ele hesitou. - Excitava-me!

- Você é solitário? - perguntou-me.

- Era. - respondi com convicção.

- Você está feliz?

- Angustiado... - respondi passando a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Você só tem um problema. - ele disse e eu me virei, curioso. - Você está evitando sua felicidade. - estava estupefato.

- Você quer dizer que...?

- As respostas para os seus problemas estão aí dentro da sua cabeça. - disse-me e parou de escrever. - Procure Draco.

- E o que eu vou fazer? Ou falar? - indaguei perplexo.

- Você irá saber. - ele sorriu enigmático. Céus, como eu detestava sorrisos enigmáticos! Exceto o sorriso de Draco, devia admitir.

Levantei-me e apertei a mão do doutor, o psiquiatra. Eu decidi procurar o especialista achando que aquilo era a conseqüência de ter perdido vários amigos queridos e no fim, aquilo não era um problema, como descobri mais tarde, era minha felicidade.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Fui até o apartamento de Draco. Ansioso, toquei a campainha várias vezes. O som de água caindo parou e de repente a maçaneta estava virando. Ele me olhou surpreso e alegre, enrolado em uma toalha de banho. Os cabelos loiros caíam molhados e pingando.

Fechei os olhos e nos beijamos, o gosto de mel na minha boca ficava forte novamente. Eu sinto algo que nunca havia sentido daquela forma e com aquela intensidade. E que tudo sobre ele me fazia sorrir. Ele me puxou para dentro e fechou a porta.

Não posso me lembrar de uma outra noite tão incrível quanto aquela, tanto emocionalmente, quanto sexualmente. O fato era que eu precisava chegar na essência de Draco, descobrir o que havia de tão maravilhoso por trás daquele sorriso, isto resultara na tentação e na esperança de um dia chegar lá.

Eu gostava da minha vida, da sua confusão. Mas Draco me fez acreditar que nossos caminhos eram traçados por nossos próprios passos, que mais valia com quem você caminhava, do que o caminho em si.

E com um suspiro de conforto, fechamos nossos olhos e dormimos agitados.

* * *

**#**

* * *

Bem, se você pensa que o Dr. havia se livrado de mim, está completamente enganado, eu tinha consultas marcadas todas as semanas para o resto do ano.

- Então? – perguntou o Dr. Wilson.

- Bem, melhor que _aquilo_, só uma semana inteira com _aquilo_. – eu respondi satisfeito. – O Sr. não imagina as posições que...? – o Dr. pigarreou e eu parei de falar.

- Acho que já podemos parar com as seções. – ele disse e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu preciso conversar com alguém. – respondi, sorrindo calmamente. – E o Sr. me lembra meu antigo diretor. – funguei.

- Achei que tivéssemos resolvido seu problema. – ele afirmou.

- O Sr. é hétero e casado, como pode saber? – soltei em um muxoxo. – Não tenho muito tempo para conversar com Malfoy... O Sr. sabe, nós estamos sempre bastantes ocupados. – dei uma risada nervosa.

- Gosta de chamá-lo pelo sobrenome? – perguntou, rabiscando algo na prancheta.

- É um hábito. – afirmei e daria quantos mil galeões fossem necessários para saber o que estava escrito nos meus arquivos.

- Hábitos podem e devem ser mudados. – constatou.

- Aqui vamos nós. – ainda bem que eu previ a secretária de que talvez devesse aumentar as consultas para duas vezes por semana.

* * *

******N/T: agradecimentos** a**Mia**, pela betagem lindona XD, a ******Thai,** migs, obrigada pela capa maravilhosa baba litros, a**Lory**, pela proposta cute e por me aturar no msn, adoro você, fofa.

Pra toda galere que curte decascar um pinhão, review ai, babe ;


End file.
